The Spanish Fly Invasion Of Bikini Bottom
by EuroCat
Summary: A strange substance causes Bikini Bottom to go crazy. Might contain slight comicsnix influences. The first 5 chapters will receive a small update soon.
1. Wet Dreams

The Spanish Fly Invasion of Bikini Bottom

Chapter 1: Wet Dreams

It was a wet night in Bikini Bottom. Just above the sea two drug smugglers were shipping the biggest load of Spanish fly imaginable. Their hopes and dreams of cashing on the forbidden lustful stuff however came to an abrupt end, when a police boat spotted them. They knew that they couldn't escape from them, so they dropped everything they had into the sea bellow. And so the barrels of the kinky substance sank to the bottom of the sea, opening due to the pressure one by one, mixing with the surrounding water and spreading all over the sea bottom, which just happened to be the town of Bikini Bottom. The inhabitants had no clue what they were subjected to during their wet dreams.

SpongeBob woke up and noticed that something is really weird. Not only did he feel strange unknown to him feelings from the second he woke up, he also noticed that the strange thing that appears in the corner every morning no longer says TV-Y7, but TV-MA.

"What could this mean?" asked SpongeBob, before noticing that Garry was humping his morning wood. Spongebob gasped, he looked stunned at Gary as he was spazing and realeasing whitsing musky slime all over his manhhoof. Seeing this scene of utter blasphemy between an owner and pet is schokicng, but Spongebob was even more schocked by realizing that he enjoys the ordeal, way more than he should have. He slowly moved his arms towards Garry, touching the stickly cum like substance. He started licking it and enjoyed it very munch. Garry started squrting all over the room, covering every square centimeter with goo. The inside of the pineapple was never this shiny before. Spongebob was very dazed after the morning and barely forced himself out of the cum covered Haus. He . He had big problems keeping his mansnake in the pants. He then looked to hisleft and saw Squdward lookin gayer then evah. He wore purple fish net stockings, yellow stripped high heels, a sparkling red feather boa, a neon yellow gothic Lolita wig, pink handcuffs, a green dildo in his left hand and a pink whip in his right. He looked as fabulous as Milo Yiannopoulos.

Spongebob's cock got arrousaed by this display of twink s&m faggortry and his hot dog got up and hit spongebob in the nose, spreading pubic lice all over his face.

"Oh Squiddy, I never would have guessed that I'd develop such feelings for you" said Spongebob with jumping joy in his ball sack.

"I'm not Squiddy, SPongebob. Please refer to my new name, which is Dickward. Everyone decided to rename themselves. You should also do that or I might have to spank you.

"But I wanto be spanked!" said SPongebob energetically.

"In that case, present your bare butt to me this instand"

Spongebob did that and the spankin seassion began. Spank, spank went the squid, shaking up the lazy sponge's ass, like the earthquakes do japan.

The spanking was raugh, but sponges don't have bones, so the intense dildo and cockslapping only caused his petite cheeks to bend and bow, bend and bow, my fair lady.

Dickward's tentacles moved into the sponges many holes giving Spongebob an internal orgasm. Who would have guessed that tentacle porn could be this effin gooooood.

Half way through SPongebob asked Dickward to start sanking him with the spatula he use at work and Dickward imidately did that, carefully therapeutically calculating where and how hard to spank Spogebobs butt cheeks, so that the enormous amount of buttpimples and anal abscesses also gets removed during the spankin session. Sponegebob was pleasd with, since he was often scratching his butt cheeks with the spatula. The blistered butt acne is the special ingredient aroma that makes the crabby patty so irresistibly good.

During the highpoint of the spankhaton spongebob started gasping and bitin for air, like a thirsty k9, until CRUNCH. Spongebob bit the top of Dickawad's penis off.

"Ouch, you circumcised little dickawrd. Cried dickward" knowing that due to missing the most nerve filled part of his manhood, he'll never have really good top sex again.

Spongebob didn't know that squids had extendable dischargeable penises, but he now knows that calamari is delicious.

Dickward cried. Now he can no longer do a masturbation with his bare tentacle, cause it would give him carpet burns. "Damnation. I became a victim of the procedure prude religious nutcases like Mr. Kelloggs pushed, which kill more male babies yearly in the US than sudden infant death syndrome. Why do these cretins want to ruin the sex life of everyone? Mr. Kellogs' never consummated in his marriage and even spent his honeymoon working on one of his anti-sex books. He and his wife kept separate bedrooms and adopted all of their children. He said that sex with your wife was bad, but masturbation was even worse. So to fight it, that dimwhite started saying that hair starts growing on your hands and you get bald if you touch yo wiener. And when that didn't work he invented corn flakes, since he believed that eating something so plain would nullify the desire to touch one's ding dong. But no, after the stupidity of all that he began advocating for mutilating penises and that stupid tradition still doesn't want to DIIIIEEEEEEEE"

Dickward kept on ranting and raving and jumping up and down, not realizing that the blood fountain from his dick is spraying all over the place, invecting the ground with a microflora of STDs.

Spongebob comforted the depreesed octopus. "Look at the bright side. You got it for free. Some parents actually pay doctors to do this to their boys and then convince them it's because of hygiene"

"Hygiene? That makes as much sense as tearing your teeth and fingernails off, cause they might get dirty. Yust was yo ass fucking private parts you lazy third world country levin dingbats. " cried the now impotent squid.

"Actually, many people in the united states of Amerikkka do that too" said spongy.

"Which is why they're the laughing stock of the western world" concluded Dickward, filling in the informative learning quota of today's episode.

Squidward walkedto his job with much depression in his guts, crying tears of agony, while stopping the massive bloodening with canned bread.

Spongebob was cleaning the blood penis particles out of his teeth when one of a sudden Patrick Porn Star was standing behind Spongebob. He grew chest hair that was so thick that one could mistake it for a carpet sample. The hair extended right down to his feet. One could mistake him as the result of a one night stand between Ron Jeremy and a bigfoot woman. It came as no surprise that he also wore a fedora. On top of that he also smoked a cigar laced with seaweed.

"Hey Spongebum, Mr. Crabby Pimp hired me to work in his reformed business.

Sandy arrieved and was asking "What the hell is going on in here? Has everyone gone insane?". Right ater that Patrick started touching her buttocks. "How dare you, you neaderthalic smelly pig"

She kicked Patrick into the face, shattering his mandible, exposing the enormous tuberculosis and pus covered cysts hiding in it. Thankfully salt has antimicrobial properties, resulting in Patrick life threatening condition to be cured.

"Ouch that hurts" said Patrick, while headbutting the chimpkunks headglobe with 6 mega joules of kinetic energy.

Sandy gasped, as she realized her glass was brakening in fronmt of hers. "Help me" she screamed while the glas completely broke, shattering all over her face, penetrating her auditory canal and getting stuck in her vestibular nerve. Sandy ran out of aire and started swallowing water. She was just about to drown as the effects of the lustful water kicked in, overdriving the need to breath with the need to breed, meaning she didn't need to breathe anymores.

"Oh Patrick, I have the sudden urge for some serious poon pounding" said the furry wet redneck prerry dog. Sandy quickly spread her legs apart, just like Madonna does it at every concert, exposing her hairy flappy vulva. Patrick didn't hesitate sticking his never washed peen inside Sandy's southern rose bud, thrusting In the poon while squizzing the tiny three nipples on Sandy's chicken breasts. They haded sex and during it, Sandy started yodeling in a very erotic way, while rockin a MAGA hat on her glass covered head. There's nothing that could pleasure a texas gal more than getting fucked by a smelly mental pygmy man while drinking from three beer bottles at the same time, so she did that while she called her daddy to organize her shotgun wedding. She finally discovered her pure cattle ropin', horse ridin' Texas roots.

Spongebob hapilly watched the ecstatic session, whille eating popcorn that was dipping into the love-slime from before on his crotch.

One of a sudden a big manly hands grabbed spongebob from behind, covering his mouth and dragging him away. Sandy and Patrick were too busy penetrating each otter, to notice that their friend was kidnapped.


	2. Love Doesn't Just Go Through The Stomach

Chapter 2: Love Doesn't Just Go Through The Stomach

Spongebob passed out and woke up tied to a bad. Bahind him was standing no other than Larry, the big lobster, with steel pecks, skinny legged beef jerky hum bum, who just happened to be Spongebob's secret crush.

"What are you doing Larry?" cried SPongeob.

"I am in a desperate need for packing some fudge, so it's time to spread those cheeks apparts" said larry. Spongebob whimpered "Wait Larry, you can't do this jut like these, this would had ben rape"

"I don't care, I just want sex, wit or withowt consent. And please refer to me from now on as the Armored Rapist" said the horny lobster.

He then used his huge crusty claws to widen spongebob's rectum, raw fucking spongebob with no lube at all. The intense anal corruption was so intense it pushed Spongebob's gallbladder from its place. Spilling it all over his small intestine.

The energetic rapping should have been enough to being even the most sexful little devil back to reality. But something happened in spongebone's asinine brain. He liked the intense annihilationof his squishy holefilled rectum.

Spongebob not only started enjoying what started as ass rape, he also started dominating in the intercourse. His spongy saggy large intestine started dancing tango with the armoured peen, overhwlemingly pacifying it with glee and taming the beast and expelling the rape demon from he Armoured rapist. Larry's enormous orghasem left him starstruck, slobbering like a Dogue de Bordeaux, for the rapist has now become Sponegebob's bitch.

Spongebob was laughing like a hyena and he finally found out what comicsnix meant with the term "laughing half raped hyena". Understandable, he got himself a new boy toy.

Spongebob then looked at the clock and saw that he's late for work. He run as fast as he could, leaving the flabbergasted dazed lobster drooling on the bed sheets.

He ran fast, but the recent encounter made sure he was moving his legs like a cowboy. On his way there he was one of sudden grabbed by a wrinkled fin. It was Mary, still rocking her purple dress and smelling like a pot of cooked socks.

"Hi there Spongebob. Do you remember when you scammed me with the chocolate you were selling? It's time you pay me back…"

"But I don't have money" whimpered the sponge.

"Don't worry, I have different plans for you" said the old hag with a massive grin on her face. As soon as she said that she grabbed Spongebob, pushed a mysterious blue coloured pill down his gut and then shoved the sponge's face between her legs, right into her lady-star. Spongebob was forced to eat out the hundred year old withered vaginal lips and dried up clitoris of the old dame. He was playing Mary like a harmonica, just like Bill used to do it with Monica. Mary thankfully took her heart pills so that the intense pleasure didn't result in her kicking the bucket. The ordeal continued harder and spongebob's entire head was inserted in the cobweb covered vagina. The entire place felt leathery and it was obvious that no natural lube was here produced in decades. Despite this he was pushed futher, until his face pressed directly into the cervix, penetrating it with his nose. Spongebob now learned about the everyday life of his distant relatives, the vaginal sponges. He didn't like, not at all. During the ordeal, the pill started to work and SpongeBob's member hardened.

"Finally" said Mary, squirting the Sponge out. Spongebob was about to puke, he knew that women's cum consists mostly out of urine. The fermented urine from the saggy putrid urethra had a distinct stink to it, similar to that of spoiled eggs, rotten red onions and coriander mixed together.

"Now fuck me as hard as you can, said mary, embracing the sponge with her crusty silvery hairy legs, preventing him to move anywhere. SpongeBob was fucking the broad and at the same time got fucked over. But the true torture hasn't happened yet. One of a sudden he saw that Mary's mummified mother was also there.

"Oh Mary. Since your papa passed away I only had downstairs visits by hard glass dildos. Oh Dildos, I can still remember when they were first invented. Hard, pleasurable, erotic dildos… I ALWAYS HATED THEM! Mary don't be so selfish. I need a real man! The last time I had such fun was back when that big plane and fireworks parade happened at Hawaii in the 40s."

Mary reluctantly let go of the sponge and directed Spongebob's head into the entrance of the sulfurous cunt that gave birth to her god knows when. Since then the entrance changed dramatically and frankly it looked a lot like a Reisetomate (Author's nose: use google to see what that is). The old lady gases from the loose veiny vulva resulted in Spongebob vomiting all over the decomposing lady before passing out. Mary's mother didn't mind it though. It's been decades since she felt this much warmth from another person. Spongeboat being unconscious was probably for the better, since no one, including the author of this fanfic, wants to know what the two ladies did to him while he passed out. When he woke up, he noticed that every part of his body had traces of ointment, smelled like a combination of peppermint and a moist fungus infected retirement home and there were denture marks everywhere, including you know where. Not only that, all of his holes had a strange itching sensation. Spongebob tried to forget what just happened, which was hard since his grandma used to do the same thing to him when he was a kid. He felt like woman who accidently went into a swedish no-go zone. He lied on the ground, crying rivers of sorrow alone on the sand. He has to be careful though. Inhaling too much sand can cause Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, more commonly known as silicosis.

Spongebob's self pity got so bad that he had had it and vomited through his face. That tuned out to be a bad idea, cause he nearly chocked on the resin that has been clogging his intestines for the past week or so, since he ate pine needle soup. This is the first and last time he took advice from an anti-vaxx vegan beauty guru and he even had to pay 40 bucks for it. He wanted to quit right there and go somewhere to hide and jerk off, but the author of this fanfic had other plans for him and with his magical creator powers, he just had to push a few buttons on a laptop and Spongebob was forced to go to his job, much to his dismay.


	3. Job Changes

The sponge walked and walked and walked until it came to the place that used to sell crabby patties, but it changed overnight. Instead of the old wooden vintage, once retirement home, then fast food restaurant, there was a building of a different nature. One with bright neon lights and many new floors beneath what was a restaurant. The new name of the place was the Horny Krab, since it is now a brothel.

Almost everyone from the entire town is in it, like flies on a fresh buffalo turd. Spongebob gasped, we was curious and at the same time worried. He knew that he would no longer be taking care of patties here. His previous life dream crumbeled like three months old Christmas cookies. Nevertheless, he went stepped inside, like a good modern manual laborer should.

The moment he opened the door, he saw that the air tasted like sex. One could smell blasphemy all over the place. Drunken sweaty fish everywhere. Some were stripping, some were dancing, some were drinking and smoking, some were throwing money, others were picking it up, some passed out and others were taking advantage of the former. There seemed to be no end to what's happening.

Mr. Crabby Pimp was there up with his daughter, who enjoyed nothing more than getting pearl necklaces. Crabby Pimp transformed the Krusty Crab into a porn club. It had everything from stripping to prostitution, something for everyone, except for prude religious nutcases, that can't enjoy life and want to ruin the fun of everyone else too…

"What are you doing?!" yelled Crabby Pimp. "Not only are you 2 hours late, you also aren't doing your job. Don't just stand here, the people here are horny and have money to spent! Money that cn belong to me!".

SPongebob whimpered" But Mr. Crabs, you didn't enlighten me yet with my new job!".

"Time is money, so let's make this quick" said Crabby Pimp. He continued:

"You can sell burgers and do well, but real bisness with moar money lies in other things. This right here is the opportunity. It costs a lot, but there is demand and with how things are right now, everyone wants to have a part of it.

I installed several floors beneath the restaurant. The lower you go, the more insane pleasure awaits you, as long as you can withstand it or pay for it, of course. Here where the restaurant used to be you have the simple shit. Catwalks, srtip poles, bar drinks, club music and in a short while Puff Mama will come and sing southing songs for the arm pit sceneted atmosphere.

Now if you take the stairs down and we get to the fuck rooms. Here we have an ontorage of willing servants who will have sex with everyone who pays them.

On the third floor we have Dickward's S & M room, where he does whatever is your kink, but he prefers to spank you till you can't feel anything anymore and you're blue, green and red all over. The strange thing is that since he returned from his break earlier, he no longer looked as enthusiastic as before. Who cares, as long as this doesn't interfere with his job, I don't care!

On the fourth room we have the toy box, where all kinds of things await you. We have everything!

And lastly, the fifth room is for those who are brave enough as well as stupid enough to enter.

It's the Anal Roulette room. Now please Soingebob, take Pearl to the second floor and then go down to the last floor where all you need to do is collect money, ignore the people who don't want to comply and write down everything that's "usefull"."

Spongebow did what he was ordered to. He went with Pearl downstairs and we all know that in places like these, going downstairs can result in pretty much everything.

Pearl really matured overnight. Had she not been a whale, one would think she's a traditional worker from Ukraine. Big breast, pink lipstick, blondy pony tail, a shovel of make up, revealing clothes, with panties almost as tight as SPongeboob's. Furthermore she just graduated in french abortion arts, meaning she was now just as good at blowing the love whistle as she is at playing her sax. She is ready for the job!

"My daddy told me to get as much experience as I can, then I'll earn lots of money and once the old man kicks the bucket, I'll earn everything and move to Vegas" she said joyfully, while walking down to the first basement floor. It's quite rare seeing such young people with determent life goals, but Pearl learned from her father that love normally fails and it's gone, while needing money is lifelong.

"One day I will be as big as Taylor Swift" said the fishmammal

"You go gurl and luckily just like her, you too have a name that sounds like a cleaning agent!" said spongebo while avoiding the swings of Pearl's wrecking-ball hips.

"Damnation. How long is this staircase, we're only walking to one flour below and my petite lady fins are already having enough. Good thing I have to do my job either kneeling or laying down when I have my meeting with Mr. One-Eye."


	4. Going Down

Chapter 4: Going down…

Pearl sighed and exclaimed "Finally! This felt like forever, like those instructions that daddy thought me for this job!"

Then she saw Octavious Rex, or how she prefer to call him Octavious EX.

Pearl said "What are you doing here?!"

Osctavious exhaled "I'm your client Pearl."

Pearls adrenaline skirocketet "No way, buddy. I may have to be whore at this job, but first and foremost I'm a bitch."

"What's the difference? Asked octavius

Pearl explained "A whore has sex with everyone. A bitch on the other hand has sex with everyone, but you!"

"That's it! You're gonna drop on your knees and let me play your teeth with my dong, like they're a Xylophone"

"Not even in fanfiction form"

"Wanna know which part of my muscular body cares about your oponion dear?" said oktivius smugly

Pearl immediately knew the answer "The one who should be nicknamed Speedy due to how quickly it gets tired?"

"Now I have had it" raged Ocatvious Ex, hitting the the nearby table with erotic candles with his fist. Sadly for him, he caused it to fall over, spilling hot boiling steamed wax all over his crotch and panties.

"Ouch" Ex cried seeing the skin peel off and felling down to ground like an overripe banana.

Pearl didn't hesitate. She stood up put her legs in a A-ladder position and releasing her love glue. The soothing gel wasn't aloe vera, but it's close enough.

"Thank you" said the client grapefully.

"Your whalecum" replied Pearl.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Spongy.

"My dactor told me that women should pee while standing after every session to prevent bladder infection."

Just as she said that, Rex touched her bush which was just as neglected as the never trimmed front lawns in Serbia.

"How dare you!... So you want me to hop on your pecker, ha? Take this!" and pearl did just that, jumping in the air, spread her legs flat and used the power of gravity to land of her ex. She intentionally missed his manpole and instead crushed his nuts like military boots who step on juicy beetle larvae. Rex wanted to get punished….. but not in that way!

"I'll complain to your manager for this!" cried Ex.  
"That's my daddy you mororn. Now piss off and stop wasting my time." And ex did go, like a deafeated wolf with his tail between his legs, since that's all what's left down there.

SPongeboob was amazed at what he just whiteness. He learned that at this job you had to be prepared for everything and also be as versatile as Debbie Harry is vocally.

Pearl then proceeded too her clients waiting in the rooms. SPongebob could peek, it was allowed for personel. Spongebob was amazed at Pearls proficiency at keeping her balance while riding on the menstick. Hardly a surprise though, it's just one of the few abilities you get, if you're a pro at doing 50:50 and boneless of the rail.

He then remember. He had to go further down to do his job or mr crabby pimp will do anal genocide on him.

Spungbo went a floor deeper and entered DIckward. "Get lost you cretin" shouted dickward still feeling abhorrent over the violation that happens earlier to him. That such a thing happened by the mouth of a sponge and nothing tough is also an insult due to his proffesion. In his rage he quickly pulled a whip and snapped SPunkgos attire. He didn't need that anyway. Clothes were created by the textile industry to take away your money.

He then tried to turn off the lights on the sponge with a chocker, but that didn't help, sponges breathe through the entire body. The frustration of the cuddle fish got worse, so he grabbed the biggest and heaviest spanking paddle he possessed and hit on the Songboobs so hard that he broke through the floor and ended up one flor beneath.

Spongebob felt very ditsy due to skull concusion. But he noticed that something is very very wrong. "Where am I?" he questioned.

"You're in the toy box room" said a high pitched voice.

The whole room was one of sudden full of giggles, laughter and cackles. SPongebob still saw everything foggy, due to sticky eyelashes. He then felt arse-anal violation, which brought back long burried rezombiefied memories of his grandma's pegging seesions while she babysitter him.

Spongebob was partly snapping out and noticed that the room was full of sentient sex toys. Clock rings, vibrotors, flesh lights, geisha balls, doldos, plugs, as well several other strange objects spongebob has never seen before.

"Look who decided to come inside without consent." said the toys. "That's both rude and illegal!"

"It was an accident! I swear!" whimpered Spongebob, who sacredly hopes that this was just a delusion, but the cables that tied his limbs to the floor helt too real to be acid trip.

"That's what they all say. But the tables have now turned. Sick on im fellas!" said the huge vibrator.

And so the toys entered the many sponges holes. Thoy glided surprisingly easily through them. Sponegebob realized that his many holes mutated into partly fuctional vaginas. The long term chemical exposure finally showed side effects. If only SPongeboob listened to America's most trusted news outlet: INFO WARZ!

He then noticed that strange unbelievable things happened on his back. The toys were popping out the holes and hiding again, and huge smacks happened. The toys played Dildo sponge whack the mole!

This was the ultimate insult to SPongebob, nobody will misuse his body for such cheap fun! Sponebob psychedelic memory scars burst open. He always was punished by grandma when something he did was wrong. When sponebobs let the toilet seat open. What did he get? Free wet willys! when sponkbob eat the cotton candy behind the drywall, what did grandma do? Spank em cheeks'! When spungebo learned the important life lesson of that twisting your cats neck for more than 270 degrees makes it stop working … What did Granma Sponge do? Made him rub her nipples. It was always the same, till the one day he snapped…. And the current situation made him snap again.

He ripped the cables out of his wrists and pushed the toys from his bosoms. He went full rage, took off his stilettos and started smashing every appliance like body positive activist do with their arch nemesis SCALES. One thing is fur certain, no grass will ever sprout from the places where spongebob high heels stood, AFRIKA PAPRIKA! The denomination of the electronics caused toxic cancerogenous gasses which caused short braincircuit to those who exhaled then, casuing spongebob to trip like drug smugglers whose condoms break. When he was once again woke, he saw what he did. The vibertors and elektro devices were not alive, it was the nematodes who were carrying them and doing that sick shit. Now they were slapped silly forever and spongebob quickly ran to the flore beneth to finally get to where he should have gotten 3 pages earlier, had he followed his bosses order.

There he opened the door.

He imiditelly saw familiar faces. There was Sandy and Patrick, Miss Shell, Mermaid Man, Barnacle boi, king Neptune, but there were also a blonde haired lesbie named Donna.

"Finally you arrived" they said."We've been waiting here for a while now, so let the game of luck begin".

"What game?" asked spongebob.

"You don't know what your new job is? Puff Mama come out this instant and expel yurself!" said Donna.

The fat lady quickly came, dressed in a way to tight corset, a black old fashioned hat to the side and a whip in her hands. Her cleaveges were almost completely showed. Her black skirt was quite short and covered with violety purple laces. She had fish net as stocking and arm warmers, her hands covered with black leather gloves, and she also wore such foot attire that only creatures of the night use.

"What is it?" she moaned. Then she looks at the Sponge. "Oh come on, not only are you late, but ur also missing your working attire, apart from your footwhere. "Here take my spare uniform".

"Hey Puff Mama, your helper hear doesn't even know what he's supposed to be doing!" complained Donna.

"That's no problem. It's a job that every idiot could make, that's why boss picked SPongebob for it" asnwered

"Mr. Crabby Pimp really think I have the right qualificiations for this?" Blushed the spoge

"Of course you do, everyone who competed in the Special Olympics can do this" said Puff mama in a seemingly complimenting way. "Now come here, I'll tell u what you have to do here. The rest of you can enter in a few moments. The long wait might be beneficial, time is crucial at games of luck." After dat Puff closed the door and laughed manicailly.

"Ok. Now this is how it goes. I am the presenter, you are the helper. Got it?!"

"I sure do, Puffy mama".

"Now you see that giant circular thing with those pillory lookie things?"

Spongebob noodled.

"You see that harpoon gun looking thing with that metal dong sticking out behind each pillory?"

"Yup"

"Well, under each one of them is a number. You will stand there at the control panel. You click the big green button for starting the machine. Then click the number of one of the participants beneath it. After that click the orange bottom, to make the magic happen. When we'll get what we want, click the red bottom and after that we will rinse and repeat. Got it?!"

"Yes… but how is anyone of them going win? Asked spognebo naively.

"hahahahaha, win? Don't be stupid. The only winners here are you and me. That's the whole point of games like this. People who think they can win something here probably also believe that teleshopping isn't a scam. Now make sure you don't say anything about what we just talked. Okay?"

"It feels wrong, but its my job, so I'll be quiet" he replied

"Good boi… NOW MOVE IT OR I'M GOING TO BREAK OFF MY FOOT IN YOUR ASS!"

Puff opened the door and invited in the candidates.

"So you guys want to win the jackpot, I hear!"

"We sure do, ma'am" said Sandy joyfully.

"Good! The rules are very simply. Just stick your head and arms in those things and wait till you can no longer move. Then the real game begins! If you don't give up till the end, you win!"

The group walked onto the giant circle platform and willingly locked themselves up. Puff Mama stood in the middle. One of a sudden the platform started slowly spinning.

"Let us play a little game of roulette. The stakes are the remaining fractions of your dignity!"

Sandy started yehlin "What is this bullshit? I ain't got time for this spearmint garbage. I came hir to get sum maney."

"This is part of the game. There are eight slots and there are 7 of you. Each round one of the anal punishers gets triggered and it doesn't stop till the unlucky bastard infront of it gives up and says their darkest secret. If the punisher of the empty slot charges, everyone remaining wins. If the last slot remaining is the empty slot, the house wins. Souds fair, doesn't it?" explained Puff Mama. "Let the anal roulette begin! Let's fuck you over fair and square!"

The first platform began rolling and then it stopped. The number which was slected was number se7en. The one that belonged to Miss Shell. The anal punisher imidately sprung and reformed the sweet cougar behind of the old dame.

"Holy dandruff in a chicken factory! My pelvis is getting a reformation! Stop it!" she yelled like a buffalo on the period.

"Tell us your darkest most embarrassed secret" said puff while pushing a voice recorder into the old mare's face.

"I.. I… I like to suck cocks covered in vegemite" said the wrinkeled hot piece of ass.

"Sweet jesus, people actually willingly put that shit on their mouths?" wondered puff.

"There's nothing like starting the morning with some yeast on your tongue" said Donna, remembering her previous romances.

"Anyway, we'll keep this secret at the company, as long as you pay your monthly fee. Now get lost!" told Puff. Miss Shell walked off like the goats do in the middle east.

The next round started imidately. Will one of the remaining 6 get effed over or will they share the jackpot? The platform stopped and number tree was selected. The massive metal song raptured through mermaid men's thongs, getting logged deep inside, soaking his kidney in gallbladder liquid gass. "Holy shit, I haven't been in such pain every since that man ray bowling accident. Barnacle boi, pull this shit again out!"

"I can't move you old fart and taking part here was your idea! If you didn't throw your entire wallet at that stripper, we wuldn't bee hear. "

"Spit on it! My ass is on fire!" yelled the old man.

"I'm no Houdini, and spitting on it is like fighting pneumonia with a cup of tea, AIn't gonna do shit!" said the sexually flustered slide kick.

"Just give up, Mermaid man. This boy won't stop, until you quit and spill the blackmail material!" laughed Puff maniacally.

"Fine, fine, I quit!... I love it when people pull tapeworms out of my ass, now stop hurting my babies!" yelled the defeated super hero and the ass combustion stopped.

"Geezus, to think that people put their safety into your hands… Anyway, next round. Who next will get fucked over FAIR and SQUARE?!"

This time it was number one's turn, where no otter but King Neptune was present. The metal dong quickly ripped through his anal virginity dividing it like the Suez Canal.

"Urg!"muttered the god and quickly cast his magical godly power on the device. However, due to not being able to concentrate due to having a hard on due to horny water due to drug lords dumping waste above due to wanting to escape prison due to police being dicks due to people wanting to have good time due to nature having a good time due to gods creating nature this way due to having a sick sense of humor…. He ended up causing the device too exceliarate and going overdrives, literary tearing his asshole a new one, but his rectum was still intact for the most part and that's what matters the most. The pain however was two much, so Neptune spille owt "I like dressing up in Hello Kitty during intercourse"…

"Haha, now that would be quite the royal scandal if it becomes public. I hope you understand that it will take a lot every month for this secret remaning a secret".

The next round started and number 5 got scamed. It was Donna. She was tough, but not butch enough. The anal panic quickly put her to rest. She revealed her secret "I like covering pussies with mayonnaise and watch them lick themselves clean…" Everyone looked at her perplexed. "What? They like it, otherwise they wouldn't purr!"

Puff Mama said "You need help. Anway next turn!"

This time it was number for's turn and the punisher launched into the furry Texan buttshecks. "Holly hillbilly on a rattlesnake. UGH. Ugh. I'm not that easy Puff. I'm from the South, daddy already gave me worse punishments!"

"This is only the warm up phase silly. Spongebob turn up the level, looks like this cookie is slightly tougher". The rules were followed and the device started smashing sandis insides together like chewing gum. "argh"she moaned. She tried to use anal karate moves, but those didn't help. She finally threw the towel and confesed the long kept secret "I used to work under the name Holden Madik in Texas. I had to quit the job once my entire family got syphilis because of mine nighttime activities."

"finally! Two more to go. Haha! Let's fuck you over fair and square!".

Shortly after that number 6 was chosen, the number of the ol fuck boi.

The moment he get penetrated he bit so hard on his teeth that he smashed them.

"Are you okay?" asked Marmarim Man

"I feel wonderful. I always wanted to have a smile as pretty as that of the Duchess of Cornwall" said boi sarcastically.  
"It does go well together with that Prince Charles like nose of yours" complimented Mermaid man.

As the dong went deeper it pushed on boi's bladder, causing his diaper to get wet.

"Ugh, why did you convince me to do this? Fuck this! Marmaid man has a Man Ray blow up doll!"

"How could you?!" asked mermaid men.

Puff looked surprising "Wow. Now that's way funnier than the first secret he said. I guess I can make an exception for you then, but you still lost Boi! Ok, now time to screw over the last one who remains!"

Patrick was despite all that happened cool as a cucumber. He smoked lots of weed and took morphine before he took part. He knew that he'd be busted if people noticed them dilated pupils, so he also took heroin to counter the effect.

Boi shouted »You're going to lose the last round Puff«

Puff smirked «as if I could lose. Haha«

Sandy carefruitly listed to this. She knew something wasn't right from this. Corruption and pussies are the same, one slip of the tongue and you're in deep shit. Sandy was determinated, even more determined than a horse fly, as detergentated as a TMZ reporter to uncover the truth. "I know a cheetah when I see one! That's part of mine southern intuition. " conducted Sandy Buttcheeks. "My soon to be wifebeater is prepared for this, I made sure!"

"Let's fuck you over fair and square!" shouted Puff for the rast round

And the roulade begans. The discarges started to spin, it was either a blank shot or Patrick's poohoo.

And to no ones surprise the punisher stopped directly before Patrick. It erupted, penetrating Patricks shorts and tampons, but it stopped right there. Patrick had literal iron buns, from doing various butt exorcisms and the anal destructor was no match for them. It crumbeled like Paris Hilton's singing career.

»Wh- What?« gassed Puff while half fainting at shock.

»Fair and square you said? Then how about this? Your torture device is broken and Patrick didn't give up. I guess you and your sponge buddy got fucked over fair and square. Now give us this place, like u promised, you two faced cheater!" shouted Donna, while everyone took off the platinum dongs and cornered puff and spongebob.

"You can't prove anything!" cried puff.

"Oh yeah, then what's this instruction written on the spongebobs control panel, where it says in poorly written English that he should "sellect who get there anal deconstructions". Sounds like evidence to me!" said Donna. Sandy followed up "Your fake news Puff!" hissing like a sexually frustrated diamondback.

Puff started to sweat like never washed feet in plastic bags. "Spongebob, you idiot!" she screamed.

"When were done with you, the days of blowing and sucking will be forever gone. You'll be as flat as a flounder!" said everyone, apart from Sandy and Patrick Pornstache who took care of their invertebrate friend. "Why you two timing good for nutting kooter hole filled fruityfly chicken likin' waterboardin' smugglin' blue lipstick wearin' backstabin' closet Yankee doo doo head! How dare you do this to us, the only two people who don't treat you like the mentally challenged buttfuck you are" said sandy in a concerned voice.

"I'm sorry! My job forced me to this. "

Patrick condoled Spongebob "Don't worry, I would have done the same. I'm actually jealous. Having a job that sucks is way better than getting blowjobs from a prostitute with buckteeth!"

"So you forgive me?" asked sponge

"Sure we do, but before we'll make sure we're even" said Sandy and Patric with a grin. They forced Spongebob to penetrate Patrick's most disgusting hole. It was hairy, it was crusty, it was slimy, it was fuzzy and worse than radioactive waste and Spongeboobs entire tongue was in it, forced to scratch all the cancerous fleadirt out. Patrick has never cleaned his belly button before.

One of a sudden the electricity went off and the whole building became black. "Come upstairs, come upstairs" was heard, and everyone rushed up, except for Patric who couldn't hear, because it was too dark.


	5. No Fun Results in Bitter Men

Everyone came to the upper floor of the sodomy building, since that one had at least some light penetrating through the cum covered windows. No one was sure what was happening, but then the TV in the room turned on and strange static appeared.

"Oh goodie, I hope somebody wants to play a game with us" said an excited demented old blob fish lady.

The static started to clear and one could see that it was one of the many Old man Jenkins. He looked as pissed as Shia Labeouf when his silly flags go missing.

"You filthy scum! I knew that this was going to happen one day! I had a vision of everything and I knew I had to end this madness."

Just as the grumpy old fart said that, a jar of lube flew right at the live feed.

"Now listen to me, you prehistoric wrinkeled stinkfish. I came here to have some fun, not to listen to some boring lectures. Now get off the TV, cause I want to watch episode 5 of Hamatora the Animation for stimulation" said a starfish. Must have been one of Patrick's relatives.

Jenkins started fuming. "Anime!? This is even worse than I imagined. Two abominations combined! I always said that two bombs weren't enough!" The starfish didn't care and went to the TV, completely encoring Jenkins who got even angry "Hey, I'm talking right now… I need to teach you some manners!"

The starfish was just about to switch the channel and insert a DVD, when a laser ray pooped out of the TV. It shot right through the CD, fusing with it, causing rainbow porygon explosion reflections to pierce the left eye of the starfish. He fell down, but was still exposed to the ray. He couldn't stand up, but could raise his penis to try to switch off the tv. The starfish was raising his penis and with determination it moved towards the power button. The more it came towards the center of the light, the more it hurt…. and then his man limb split in half, causing the starfish to explode into many meaty pieces. One of them hitting the laser gun, causing it to fall apart.

"Darnation, I don't have a replacement for that, but at least you filth are now paying attention to me! My destiny is to safe this planet from complete chaos. Back then when I was building this place in my youth, I made sure that it doesn't just look like a lobster trap, but it also does the same job, if I want it to. It was meant to prevent the demented from leaving. However on a bad drinking night my old friend, the green fairy, showed up and showed me these horrible visions of the town getting possessed by something evil. Drugs, lust, sinfulness, putrid fishy smell, had I now known where you gus are located, I would have thought that this is the red light district. I always hoped that this day wouldn't come true, but it did, that's as clear as the Flint Michigan tap water!".

The whole crowd shouted "You darn party pooper limp dick. Just because you weren't able to masturbate in the last 50 years, doesn't mean we should also live in celibacy for the rest of our life."

The old man's face turned to the color of beetroot soup, a popular polish desert which looks just like the monthly visitor of woman. Everyone knew why the old man was constantly grumpy. He lost one of his testicles in a Eurypterid rodeo accident in his early 20s and the other one stopped functioning shortly after due to constant loneliness and depression for their lost twin. A normal penis is a like a rubik's cube, the more you play with it, the harder it gets, but this was not the case with Jenkins. Not even Viagra suckceded in making him hard, since Old man Jenkins' body hasn't been able to produce testosterone in decades.

"You want us to be as miserable as you? Forget it, we'll fuck as much as we want, even in front of you! And if you don't like that, you can just drop dead" shouted the crowd

The old man was fuming, had he not had arthritis, he would singlehandedly strangle everyone there. "Shut up, Shut up! Shut up! I have suffered enough through my life, but I'm glad this fate choose me, since it makes me immune to whatever has happened to you! Now get ready for your last quickies, cause in 30 minutes I'll be releasing toxic cyanide into this place, which will kill you instantly. May heaven have mercy on your souls, because I certainly won't!"

This gave everyone a slight moment of realization and made sex the second most important priority.

"After I'm done with you, I'll make sure to punish those pesky earthwalkers above. Their constant pollution is surely the cause of this. I bet they are using that awful devil's weed MARIJUANA! They probably think it's hilarious to subject us to those terrible demonic substances! Well, I have a surprise for them. All those years I spent as a hermit, I used my rage to build launchers for dirty bombs and I'm planning to make them rain all over North America, except for the White house, that one is right now the only place that doesn't need salt to be rubbed in the wound. Don't worry, townsfish of Bikini Bottom, when that happens you'll be all be swimming upside down. " He laughed and dramatic Dr. Evil/Jessica Fletcher music played while the TV turned off.

This would indeed be a disaster, the biggest natural catastrophe since 4kids got their hands on One Piece.


	6. Teamsomes

The fish trapped in the lobster cage went wild, but they couldn't escape.

Patrick Pornstar tried to stop the countdown by attempting to eat the clock, but he soon found out that this was very time consuming.

Mr. Crabby Pimp knew that nothing clears the room faster than a single by Debbie Boone, so hid equipped his ol' record prayer. "Don't play that song, that achy breaky song" could be heard from the mass hysteria crowd that trampled over each other, resulting in some of them limbs turning into delicious fish spread.

But to late, the terrible song was already played, but the only thing it broke was King Netune's patience. He directed all of his powers into his manbone and erupted with brute force on the music torture instrument. Now that was an event that certainly didn't light up anyone's life. The peoples hope got high. King Neptune surely could bust them out of the trap. However Neptune used too much of his magick powers to do this. He barely had any left and lacked the focus to recharge due to sexual frustration.

"We're doomed!" shouted nearly everywon.

"Quiet! I'll get us owt of hear!"announced Puff Mama, confidently, snaping her fingers and jiggling her cleavages. Her boobs became enorumous. Due to her nipples being inverted her milk lactated inwards where it fermented into cream and boob volume.

"Like the old saying goes, a smart woman once said "Fuck this shit", and she lived happily ever after. We need to do the same!" proclaimed Puff-ma'.

"How can we get out of here!" shouted a few side characters not worthy of mentioning.

"Relax, there has to be a way we can escape, we just need to think of a way out" said Puff Mama

The old blop fisch said "I know, let's Pokemon Go to the exit door", which she did only to find out it can no longer be opened. "You better not enter politics with that slogan, you'll lose regardless how seemingly chanceless the opponent is" said Dickward.

Donna didn't care who will drawn the line in this argument, as long as she can snort it.

"Ahem" said Puff Mama. "I'm trying to speak, Dickface! " said le Pufferfish, the ocean's champion when it comes to sucking.

"Why should we even listen to you? Since youre' husband dyed, the only men that you had in bed were Benn & Jerry's" said Dickward while brushing off lube particles of his nose.

"Why?! Because I am a sophisticated woman, who is thinking with her uterus, that's WHY!" said Puff mama prowdley. "Besides men like you bunch need guidance, cause all you can do by yourself is turn alcohol into babies and lifelong regret".

"She does have a point" said several people in the crowd.

"See?! Women rule and do you know how women can rule? Because every rule has a few holes in it!" gloated Puff mama knowing that speaking smart to dumb people makes u look dumb.

"How can we think of that, when we can only think of sex right now" said a desperate horney fish.

"That's it! I see the solution for this! We must fight fire with fire! If Old Man Jenkins can't get hard anymore and is bitter due to sexual frustration, then why should he be able to spoil our fun? We will literary fuck ourselves out of this trap and if it's the last thing we'll do!" said Puff Mama with lots of confidence.

"But how?" asked Larry.

Puff Mama explained "Leave that to me, but I need the help of everyone that's present here. Only with a teamwork banging we can get outa here. You see, when I get stressed I blow myself up. However that's ignorable compared to how much I can blow myself up when I have a proper orgasm. Only my late husband could make me do that, but I have a feeling that all of you combined could just make that happen again. Once I blow myself up, the lobster trap will burst like an overripe Aunt Ruby's German Green tomato."

"How on earth should we do that. We can't just all stick our wieners in you at once, that's impossible even for your she-tunel." Pointed out Dickward.

"We need to somehow connect every man's penis, the more mansnot gets into me, the bigger I'll get. And don't worry fellas, my period was less than a week ago, so any kind of accident can't happen"

"But how can we do that?" asked Spongebob, "We'd somehow have to find a system of soft holes that are connected to each other like a pipework, so that all the man-goo could be combined. But where can we get something like that in this place?"

The moment SPongebone said this, ze noticed that everyone was staring at him with a more perverted look than a few seconds before.

"What's the matter? Why are you looking all at me?" said Spongebob with fearsome eyes.

"Spongebob. We need you to for this. Only you have what it takes. take one for the team. I won't mind it in this situation. Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question. "Yes" is the answer." said Larry all worldy.

"You see Puff's panties, Spongebob? You wanna know what's underneath those panties? You don't wanna know what's beneath those panties….but you'll find out anyhow."

Spongebob sighed and said" Larry. Today I found love, but I also got scared through lust over and over again, so nothing can be worse than what happened to me in the last few hours. And I'm not scared what's under those panties, can't be worse then what I've seen before I went to work. Also Larry, do you want to know what futa is?"

Larry looks confusedly.

"You don't wanna know what futa is, but you'll learn it anyway" said spongbob just before his panties fell on the floor.

Everyone's boners were confused at that point. Spongebo haded vagina with manflute.

"What's the menaing on this! yelled Larry like Christian parents do about everything non holy book related.

"It just happened today! Those damn chemicals and endocrine disruptors are to blame! However in this case with this brilliant plan it's a blessing. We can do everything accordioning to what Ma Puff said. I'm ready! Now spread em legs professor Puff Mama!"

"Wait! We need to have blockage of cumjuice" someone shouted. Everyone looked at what could be used, then they noticed 1% evil, 99% hot gas.

"Well, this stinks!" said plankton, before getting shoved head first into spongebob's peter pepper and being ordered to not swallow till the procedure is over.

With that being done Puff open the gates of pussy and spongeboobs peenclit got shawn into Puff's inner goddess. Then spongebob invertables body got stretched, so that every penis owner could use the communal sponge fleshlight.

The rectum was reserved for Lerry and the armored manpenis got put in place for the magick to happen. But it soon become apparent that controling the main hole was not in power of the lobster in this state, to many other peckers were already feasting on spongehole.

"God dammit, we won't get anywhere with such organization. You peasants need a god for guidence!" yelled Neptune as he grabbed Larrys behind and pushed his royal dong up the crustacean. He did that out of respect for Larry's relationship to the sponge, since he didn't want to see this shipping fail in such a short time.

Despite all the action happening Puff still looked unimpressed. Her vagina is like Internet explorer, it takes some time to respond.

During the men-love the babes realized they are useless, but they wanna help to. So they decided to masturboat for the hard werking XY counterpants.

"Hey pearl, wanna let me do some action on your carpet. ?# asked Donna.

"But I'm straight" moaned perlite

"So are nuddles before they get wet and were as wet as it gets" said the former member of the Buffalo Gals. With that she pulled of the panties from the gigloli's whale and prepared for some tongue exercise.

King Neptune needed more stimulation. He maybe lost the powers to break through the Lusty Crab, but he still had enough to summon his private time stimulation group to help the bunch to stay focused during their escape plan. The stimulation happens to be a kinky geisha group called Chinpo Kyuuri no Joou , who specialize in singing arias while doing nyotaimori. He stimulated his penis with the force of his bare hands, in hopes that he could use just a little of his powers for the summoning. His peenis began to shine like a thousand stars. It seemed to work, but he had in the middle of the procedure a brain fart so he accidentally summoned…. GREEN LEAVES! And so the band of Japanese twinks dances and sang yatta yatta _Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea_ , surviving the same way that Sandy does. The naked men were only wearing tiny ivy leaves, but those were more than enough to cover their teeny peeny members.

Dickward also tried to help and dressed up as Silvia Night, Iceland's most fabolous super pop diva and started twerking for King Neptune. "Holy Seastar, this is even campier than a row tents!" he grasped, but it got the job done. His manhood was now like gold, the time tested currency that goes up, not down.

Larrys internal tract was getting filled like a thanksgiving turkey. Neptune has hemophilia, meaning he couldn't stop the bodily fluids once they began to leek and was constantly jizzing. Hopfully this won't meant the his royal family will have the same fate as the russian one.

Sandy yelled. "Petrick! You dumn peck of wood. Go and bang Spongebobs brains out, we ain't got time all day" And so Patrick face jumped spongebob and did exactly what his southern rose told him.

Puff still looked bored as hell and proceded to eat the old remains of the once plenty krusty crab happy meals. She didn't have to worry about gaining weight, since she got slender from chronic cholera. No matter what she eats, it turns immediately into a shit fountain diarrhea smoothie. Since she's underwater, she doesn't need to worry about fluid loss. The one's who are unlucky enough to be standing in her butt radios do get a good simulation of what smog filled London or present day china cities feel like.

Squidward was running out of patience and started to yell at puffy's vagina to hurry up. Puff's vagina was too pussy to reply.

Puff Mama started to feell something up her square hips and she made her first puff. No one was prepared and Squidward and Pearl failed to grab on something and were accidentaly sucked down Puffs throat.

They were running out of air in the internal tracts of pufferfish, but them krabs came to the rescue and went for puffs anus.

"Pearl, you'll make it, use this as a snorkel!" he screamed while showing his wood into puff. Pearl did hear and with no other way around proceeded to suck on the very thing that brought her into this world not even two decades ago. Squidward to needed to breathe, so he used his buttplug nose on Pearl to get some air.

The cum started flowing out of the sponges pores, but thankfully Rex was there to mop it all up and pour it back on the sponge. Mermeid men and Barnicle Boi now joined too, each sticking it into spongebob ears and playing squash with his brain. Mr. Krabs did't mind, he's a patty flipper after all and his brain could get replaced with a sock full of popcorn and he'll still be able to work.

The massive amount of jizzcum finally reached its maximum volume in the sponge and Plankton lost his grip in psongebobs manpipe. With that the grouped ejaxplodation happened and the massive load was released into Puff Mama, causing a total eclipse of the cunt. With it Plankton too was washed down into the depths of Puff and at that exact moment Puff finally started to really feel it and she puffed and puffed and PUFFED till she filled up the entire brothel, squeezing everyone into the glass.

Sandy knew this is it, but she didn't regret a thing. Despite all she kept the thing that she cherishes the most, her authentic texas gold filling in her teeth that are passed down by generations. Even if her family line ends here, she can die without regret. Gold last forever, just like Cher's face.

Puff continued to rise like bread dough, causing the whole place to loose it shape and getting round, the only thing that remained in its place is the chimney in the middle of it, but even that started to get flattened. Most vertibles would be dead at this point, but Puff Mama is, as proven by her body freckles, a natural ginger, so the Grim Reaper can't take her soul.

Ol Man Jenkins noticed that something weird happen them and took his monocle out to properly sea what kind of shenanigan's those heathens were doing now.

"Unbeliavable! This is even worse than I thought! They are shaping the sin building into a bosom! They're about to kick the bucket and instead of praying for redemption they choose to make fun of me!... Not with me!" screamed the old fart. With that he grabbed the romote with the big ret button and began to downcount. The moment he pressed it it's all over. No more lustful bikini bottom, no more stupid Americans, the world will be rid of everything that goes against Jenkins's values.

"10 … 9… 8… 7…"

And then BAAAAM! The lusy Krub exploaded like the second Crackatoa. This didn't go unnoticed, to this day the scientific community refers to the measured sounds from this incidient as the Bloop. The massive shock values of the cum eruption blew away Jenkins into the deep sea, the rocket launchers were disorterd and made unfunctional, the entire place turned dirty white and everyone inside the Krab started falling from the sky half comatose but still okay in the most parts. With that the substances that caused all of this were cleared and have gone with the shockwave flow causing oddities in marine life who cares where.

As the post orgasmic explosion dust cleared everybody slowly started getting on their feet, apart from Sponebow who expanded to the point that he could only watch as everyone gathered around him.

The inhabitats where dazed and ashamed, but they were still alive and they all started clapping and saying congratulations and it continued on and on, till everyone was finished.

Spongebob said: "Congratulations to father and Mothra who conceived me, as well as to my Grandma who prepared me for this and to all the men-children reading this, CONGRATULATIONS, for making through this chapter."

The starfish clone flesh particles have been watching the whole ordeal and have just started evolving a mouth. All they had to say to this fuckery is "disgusting".


	7. Soft after the Stiff

**Chapter 7: Soft after the Stiff**

Time passed after the incident. Days became weeks, weeks became months.

Squidwards's lost parts of genitalia got eradicated off the planet like the black pox and he dedicated several songs to them, but no one cared.

Mr. Krabbs got arrested for pretty much everything he did in this story, but thankfully the officers under the sea surfice are just as corrupt as those above it, so in exchange for some big favors he got off scot free.

Pearl didn't succeed at her original goal, but she still became famous, due to setting a Guinness world record as the mamal who survived the longest amount inside a fish. This earned her promo with Ellen and Oprah and she could cash in on an autobiography book deal.

Rex became a falsetto singer and a darn good one at that!

Sandy and Patrick moved up to the Salt Fork Red River, so that they could raise their starfish-squirrel hybrid children to marry each other, all while being carefully monitored from the nearby cotton fields by the blue blood Pa and Ma Cheeks. Patrick was forever grateful to Sandy, shes the reason he wakes up every morning and starts drinking.

Puff's good deed earned her honorary US citizenship by President Trump, who on her wish declared war on Japan for genociding Puff's kind, after she told they have lots of oil. Puff also broke the world records of receiving the biggest load ever by any female organism, as well as when it comes to the amount of donors who participated during the STD exchange, which was previously held by the ever so kinky garter snakes.

Plankton hasn't been seen since the incident and nobody misses him, so it will take a while before he can escape the vagina maze and Puff's muff forest.

Donna joined once again the Buffalo Gals and with some bad luck she might break into your house to chew on your carpet.

Ol man Jenkins hasn't returned from the Deep Sea, and just like with the Deep Web, the less is said about it, the better.

Mary and her Ma forgot about everything on the following day since dementia is a bitch.

Larry's anus got widened to the point that a football could fit into it. On the bright side, he never has to worry about constipation again.

Spongebob's body was stretched to the point that it took weeks before it got its normal size again. During this time he felt constantly sick, especially in the morning.

Things really seemed to return to normal, until one day SPongebob discovered that in every single vulva hole was a sponge hybrid embrio growing in it.

The END?

Moral of the story: everyone involved learned that no matter how tough and hopeless the situation gets, hope is the last to die. As long as you have friends, who are willing to help each other, one can achieve a lot of things. It takes teamwork, personal sacrifices and will. Then one can easily beat most obstacles in your path of pain and frustration called life. However, that more than obviously is not the case with you, since then you would have better things to do, than wasting your time reading this garbage. Now go to bed!


End file.
